Once In a Blue Moon
by Akimi Kono
Summary: Slight AU. It's very rare that Night Vale gets visitors, let alone those who end up staying. So, of course, when a mysterious girl by the name of Elisaveta shows up and moves in with Carlos, Cecil is all but obsessed with relaying all that's happening to her over the radio station. Cecil/OC. No Cecilos. WTNV (Welcome to Night Vale).
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Kind of an introductory chapter, I guess. I've really gotten into WTNV recently because most of the time when I join a fandom, it's really frantic and I feel like I'm always running around with stories and art and gifsets, but with WTNV I feel really calm, I guess? Drawing Cecil has really helped me calm down in the last few days so I decided to start writing about him, hahaha. Also, the college I'm going to go to allows you to have your own radio show, so maybe I'll meet my own Cecil. That'd be strange. (:

**Disclaimer:** I don't own WTNV, Cecil, Carlos, etc. etc. etc. I own my OC, original dialogue, etc. Unbeta'd. Sorry if anything's OOC, or inaccurate. I've only listened to 2 podcasts - the 1st one and an obscure one my sister showed me a long time ago.

In the future chapters, there will be more action/dialogue rather than just dialogue, like this one. I guess we'll see Night Vale outside of the radio station? Idk yet. R&R! Thanks! :) Enjoy.

P.S. I don't own the image I used for the cover picture.

* * *

"Good evening, listeners. Early this morning everyone should have heard the warning sirens being emitted from the gaping hole in the middle of Somerset Avenue since they were quite loud and prolonged. They were the longest-sounding warning sirens heard in Night Vale since the Night Vale Library was moved and the workers accidentally unearthed an underground city of klaxons that seemed to be solar powered, which is why we hadn't heard them before. Speaking of the library, I have a note here saying that I need to mention that the librarian has been temporary misplaced but even so, any and all books that have been checked out are still due back. If you have an overdue book or cassette tape, which have been outlawed by the Sheriff's Secret Police as of five days ago, you are urged to return them through the return slot on the outside of the building. _Do not go inside the library_. If you possess a cassette tape, please take precautions when returning it to the library by _wrapping it in three layers of brown paper_, which can be purchased at your local hardware store, _and then proceed to wrap it in a very tight layer of silver tape. It must be silver. If you use any other color, you will be fined by the library. After you have wrapped up the cassette tape, place it in a plastic bag and use the plastic gloves provided to you daily by the Glove Truck and return it in the slot outside the library specifically designed for cassette tapes. Do not climb into this slot. It leads to the library's recent addition – the incinerator. You do not want to end up in the incinerator. When you have returned the cassette and any books you have, return home and dispose of your gloves in the sanitary Glove Bin provided to each and every household in Night Vale. If you do not have a Glove Bin, do not use your neighbor's, but instead come to the City Council and they will see what they can do for you._

"Don't forget that today is National Neighbor Day. Please remember to avoid your neighbors at all costs. Do not make eye contact, do not engage in idle conversation, do not borrow or lend any items such as gardening tools, food, your car or your Glove Bin. The best way to avoid your neighbors is to just stay inside your home all day. Maybe sit down and relax. Turn on your radio, pour yourself a cup of Secret Police-approved milk product and pretend to sleep to some smooth jazz.

"Remember citizens, coffee-products have been outlawed by the Sheriff's Secret Police. If you have any coffee-related food items, or coffee-themed products at all, in your home, _dispose of them now_. Also, remember to avoid your tap. There has been a report of a strange green glowing mass above the water tower. Old Woman Josie claimed that she saw small green beings emerge from the mass and disappear _into_ the water tower. If you are so inclined to drink from your tap, please check before you drink and make sure that it is _not_ glowing. If it is glowing, try to refrain from consuming the water. If you cannot resist, take the necessary precautions and board up your house and remove any and all sharp objects, which have also been outlawed, from your home. Place them in the Sharp Items Bin provided to you and return to your home. Make sure to avoid your neighbors during this.

"After you have removed any and all sharp objects, this is the time to board up your home before drinking any glowing water. We are not sure what is going to happen when you consume the contaminated water, but I am sure it can not be good. Also, if you are planning on drinking the glowing green water, make sure you phone in to the radio station so you can talk us through your transformation, if there is one. We will need to know what exactly you look like when the Sheriff's Secret Police have to hunt you down if you happen to break free from your home.

"In other news, there is yet another new resident to Night Vale. No one is quite sure how she made it here or why she decided to stay. She is currently living with Carlos, the scientist that has been residing here for a while now. She came with Carlos when he was doing tests on the radio station. Her name is Elisaveta and is allergic to chemical waste. She has a face like sunshine and her hair smells like the desert after a heavy rainstorm. She currently has a job at the Post Office so if you need stamps or packaging products, be sure to ask her. You may also see her around the town delivering Secret Police-approved milk products or assisting the elderly. She is perfect. Her nickname is Veta. Once again, we are not sure where she came from but from the reviews of everyone who has met her, they all like her and we all want her to stay. Please make sure she stays _out of the dog park_ and steer her away from the hooded figures. We don't want anything happening to her.

"Speaking of things happening to people, there was an incident today at around noon on the corner of Wallis Street and Gilchrist Boulevard. A mail truck was overturned and left in the middle of the intersection. There was no driver inside and no mail, which is strange for a mail truck. Aside from being empty, the mail truck was missing all of its doors and the headlights were gone. The Sheriff's Secret Police are beginning to think that it was the work of some hooligans in Desert Bluffs. Did you hear that Desert Bluffs? If you're tuned in, the Sheriff's Secret Police are looking for you. In addition to the overturned mail truck, there are a string of other incidents that have occurred which they are blaming on you. While you may or may not be responsible, it is not for the Secret Police to actually investigate these things and are merely a front so that the Sheriff can pass the buck. _But we all know it was you, Desert Bluffs_. No one in Night Vale has so much disrespect for our mail workers or their trucks.

"So if you were expecting something in the mail, or you had to send something to arrive for the holidays or birthdays, you may be put behind a day or so. The scene has already been cleaned up and a new truck has been sent out on deliveries. The police aren't sure what to do about all of the missing mail. Hopefully there was nothing important in that truck.

"There have been sightings of strange pillars of smoke rising from the horizon in the East and have been ruled as unknown pillars of smoke. Citizens and all listeners have been cautioned not to approach the pillars of smoke. No one is quite sure how far out on the horizon they are. They may be just beyond the horizon and if you decide to follow them, you may very well fall off the face of the Earth. Please do not fall off the face of the Earth. We do not want to litter the universe. If you feel the need to be disposed of in some sort of cosmic or mysterious way, place yourself in your Recycling Bin, provided to every household in Night Vale, and have someone, preferably someone whom you have no close connections with instead of a relative or someone you love, wheel you to the city limits. The wheels of the bin _must_ be lined up with the city limit border. At around midnight, mysterious yet strangely beautiful lights will appear overhead and bathe your Recycling Bin in light. _Stay inside the bin_. After fifteen minutes, the lights will disappear and so will you. If you try to exit the bin during this process, only part of you will be taken with the lights. Please be sure to remain inside the bin at all times. You do not want to walk around town as only half of a person, or whatever it is that you are. Also, your bin will be gone with the lights along with the other half of you and you _do not_ get another Recycling Bin to try it again.

"If you are allergic to the plastic bins, make sure to ask for a hypo-allergenic bin made of metal, wood or an unidentifiable substance that is very sticky and black first found under a bench outside of Big Rico's Pizza – no one does a slice like Big Rico's, no one – in order to be carted out to the city limits to ascend to a higher plane via the mysterious sky lights.

"And now, the weather."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Okay so another kind of short chapter that I wrote several days ago. But I'm still trying to flesh out characters and get a plot going. Again, I've only heard the first 2 episodes and an obscure one that I've forgotten the number of.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own WTNV, its characters, etc. etc. etc. I do own my own characters, plot, dialogue, etc. etc. etc. Unbeta'd.

Please enjoy. R&R. Do your thang.

* * *

The only thing abnormal about the newcomer to Night Vale was just how extraordinarily _normal_ she was. She shopped at the same store as everyone else; she didn't own a car but she rode her bike everywhere; she recycled when she was supposed to; she ate three square meals a day along with two snacks and dessert; she even had a job. She never showed up to places unexpectedly, or naked, or unkempt. She always seemed very presentable, like she was planning on having her photo taken at any minute. And Cecil wished he possessed a camera so he could take her photo, but he had never really cared for the contraptions. When he was younger, his mother always carted around a heavy metal camera and took candid snapshots of him and his sister, and when they were older it was his sister who started snapping photos of him. He was usually displeased with the resulting photo and often blamed the angle of the camera or a fractured lens or poor lighting.

Now he thought none of those things really mattered because surely there was no way that he could produce a poor photo of Veta, even with a bad angle or no lighting or broken lenses. He was even somewhat convinced that she could even manage to take a good photo of him, she was that amazing.

What he didn't quite understand, though, was why she was living with Carlos. There were plenty of other people in Night Vale who would have been more than willing to take her in. Old Woman Josie was always looking for someone to board with her. But, no, she had decided to stay with Carlos. Perfect, stunning Carlos with the dark skin and thick, black hair who could surely woo Veta in under a minute if he so desired. Perhaps he already had and that's why she decided to live with him. Cecil sincerely hoped that wasn't the case. If it was, then there was no way that he would have any chance with the raven-haired beauty that had just appeared in their small desert town.

Cecil found the girl to be very interesting, even though she seemed to be very normal. He kept his thick, rough-bound journal with him in his cross-body bag along with a few dozen pens and his wallet. He kept the journal to take down notes for the radio show, finding that it was often better to get information from out in the field rather than through the Sheriff's Secret Police or through an eyewitness (though he would never admit that aloud). But he soon found himself shamelessly trailing behind the girl and taking down notes about her daily habit of walking to the store to purchase three gallons of chocolate milk-product approved by the Secret Police, a bag of genetically altered mangoes and some article of clothing. On Monday it was a silken scarf the color of the desert at late evening; on Tuesday it was a pair of thick, wool socks the same purple as Cecil's waistcoat; Wednesday she bought a pair of black leggings; Thursday she purchased a knit shrug in shades of pink; and on Friday she took home a long satin gown the color of emeralds and decorated with bits of broken glass from a bottle that had been smashed in Aisle 3. She didn't seem to go out on Saturday or Sunday, at least not that Cecil saw.

Carlos was busy with his science stuff in various parts of town but he never crossed paths with Veta. Cecil was secretly grateful for this; he didn't want to run into the handsome scientist that may or may not have stolen Veta's heart.

When Veta was done with her shopping, she would load everything into the basket on the front of her bicycle and pedal off in the direction of her home. Cecil never really followed her to her house, but sometimes he happened to take strolls down the same street and catch her standing out in the lawn without shoes, face turned up to the darkening evening sky. Sometimes her arms would be stretched up to the sky, her hands open and fingers splayed out like she was trying to flatten the sky or reaching to touch something. Sometimes, when he saw her like that, he'd stop in his walking and turn his head up to look at the sky as well to see if he could make out what she was looking at. He never did figure it out.

One night he couldn't sleep (not that anyone really slept in Night Vale anyways) so he decided to take a walk. He wandered from his apartment, around town and back to Carlos and Veta's. He stood with his hands shoved in his pockets and lazily looked towards the lawn. He was only slightly surprised to see Veta standing there in the grass, shorts and thin shirt blowing in the soft desert wind. The moon lit up her face and sent streaks of light through her hair and her eyes glowed green. Her hands were stretched up to the sky, fingers still stretched out as far as they could reach. She rose up to her tiptoes before levitating for a fraction of a second, the tips of her fingers and toes glowing white, the same color as the moon, before fading and settling back onto the lawn.

Her eyes stopped glowing and she pulled her arms around her, rubbing her hands up and down her triceps, shuddering against the cool breeze, and headed inside. Cecil waited until she was inside before he wandered over to the spot where she had been standing. He planted his feet where hers were and looked up towards the sky. The moon shone bright over him, giving a silvery light to everything in its path. He pulled his hands free of his pockets and reached them up to the sky. He spread out his fingers in the same manner as Veta, tracing the same pattern along the night sky with his fingertips. The rounded edges of his nails lined up with several stars and the moon made his hands gleam eerily pale. But nothing happened. There was no levitation or glowing eyeballs or moonbeams shooting from his fingers and toes. He pulled his hands down and looked at them curiously. They were large and calloused along the ridge of his palm but nothing extraordinary. He rubbed them together, feeling the rough skin against the smoother bit of palm.

He cast another glance up towards the moon and then over towards the bottom floor apartment that Veta was currently residing in. He felt around for his journal then remembered he had left it on his bedside table. He made a mental note to write down what he had seen that night, but to also note not to mention it on the radio station. At least not until he had seen a little bit more about it and maybe got an explanation. It was one of the few things he wouldn't report about immediately. He wanted to get more information about the incident before he did anything like broadcast it live to the entire community. Veta already got enough attention from being a new resident, she didn't need any more from the levitation. Besides, maybe that was normal for her. She didn't seem too spooked by it when it happened.

Cecil shoved his hands back into his pockets and strode off the lawn and down the street, back towards his own home. Tomorrow was going to be a long day at the radio station if he didn't get _some_ sleep.


End file.
